


the tangled roots of our family tree

by orphan_account



Series: The Family Series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Dangerous Situations, Hurt/Comfort, I might be getting the hang of this now?, M/M, Mpreg, Tags will be added/subtracted like before, WIP, but probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the surprise of absolutely no one, Bucky turns up pregnant. He and Steve have been bonded since the incident, and his being pregnant shouldn't be an issue. Except it is. There aren't issues so much as subscriptions they need to work through before the baby arrives. Throw in surprise appearances from a few people who are supposed to be dead, not to mention a few evil types who'd like to take advantage of the situation... A happy ending might be a bit much to ask. Currently on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! And here’s the second bit, as promised! Okay so I should let you guys know, I know very little about actual pregnancy, aside from asking friends and using Google. I’m adding a few things to my particular interpretation in regards to an omega man being pregnant. Because I can totally do that. Here we go. And happy birthday Steve Rogers!

He didn’t know how to tell them. He didn’t want to come right out and say it, because he still couldn't believe it himself. He’d thought when there were no immediate signs of pregnancy... After everything that happened maybe he was infertile after all. He didn’t get morning sickness, or weird cravings, or anything that would indicate he was with child.

It tortured Bucky. He hadn't planned this, but he wanted a baby that would be his and Steve’s. That Bucky wouldn't know who the actual father was didn’t bother him. He and Steve had bonded, so he wasn't concerned about paternity. It didn’t seem to matter, it looked as though Zola and HYDRA had done their job, making his body unable to carry on its own.

That’s what he thought until he started becoming fatigued for no reason. He would feel a little tired, but gradually grew worse. That on top of stomach cramps started to make Bucky wonder. But he didn’t want to check too early and end up jinxing himself. When he finally buckled, he asked Bruce for help.

Bruce ran some of the standard tests, and it didn’t take long to discover that Bucky was, in fact, pregnant. It wasn't hard to guess when Bucky had conceived the child. Bruce took off his glasses and gave Bucky a look.

“You’re going to have to tell them.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky replied, tapping his fingers on his stomach.

“You can perform a DNA test on the amniotic fluid at this stage, you’re out of the first trimester.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, don’t do that.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to know?”

“No.” Bucky didn’t bother to elaborate, and Bruce didn’t press him for answers, which he was grateful for. In the meantime, he needed to think of how he was going to tell Steve, and the rest of the potential fathers.

In the end he waited so long that he was starting to show. He was getting weird looks from the rest of the Avengers, which would lead to questions he’d have to answer.

Bucky decided he’d have to get Bruce a whole carton of his favorite tea for keeping his mouth shut.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost three weeks after he received the news.  Bucky was sitting in the living room, eating an apple and watching television. The Avengers in house were giving him dubious looks, and Bucky wanted to see who was going to break first. One of them was going to ask, he just wasn't sure who. Yet he was betting on Tony or Clint. Bucky was wrong.

Steve was looking at him with concern, and he tried asking in the most roundabout way possible. “So… You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Bucky replied, trying to hide his amusement.

“You’re kinda… Uh… You look like you’re starting to get a belly.”

“Yep.”

Tony couldn't take anymore, and interrupted with, “Are you pregnant?” Steve turned to him, shocked. Tony didn’t look the least bit apologetic. “What? It was going to take you forever to ask and I want to know!”

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Bucky didn’t look away from the screen when he answered. “Yep.”

Clint smacked Tony’s shoulder. “HA! Told you! Pay up.”

Tony rolled his eyes but handed a few bills to Clint.

“You know I could have just been getting fat,” Bucky teased.

“Yeah that’s what Tony said. But I’ve seen you work out. Not a chance.”

“You’re pregnant?” Steve asked. It was hard to tell if he was going to laugh or cry.

Bucky nodded and looked at him. “Yeah.”

“When did you find out?”

“I suspected I might be for a while but Dr. Banner confirmed it a few weeks ago.”

“Well… Who’s the father?”

“No idea,” Bucky replied, shrugging.

That made Steve turn a delicate shade of green while Tony looked as though he were going to swallow his tongue. Bucky wondered how Sam and Thor would react when they found out.

“So what are you gonna do?” Clint asked.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Uh…”

“I'm not getting an abortion and I’m not giving it up for adoption. It’s our kid, I’m keeping it.”

“What about child support?” Tony asked.

Bucky smirked. “Worried I’m gonna slap a paternity suit on you?”

“Hey, you put one on me you gotta send one to Thor, too,” Tony replied. “Actually I’d love to see that. A lawyer going to Asgard to serve their prince with legal papers.”

“No Tony,” Steve said. He recognized that mischievous look on his face.

“Look,” Bucky said, interrupting them. “This isn’t going to be one of those talk show things where I make you all take a test then stick the dad with some kinda plea for money. I don’t give a shit about who’s the father because this kid’s got me and Steve and we’re the only parents it’s gonna need.”

“Yeah but it won't be the only parents it has,” Clint told him. “Bucky you’re part of the Avengers now. You know we’re a family, and we take care of our own.”

“So your kid’s gonna have almost a dozen uncles and aunts,” Tony finished.

“I got dibs on babysitting.” Clint said, and Tony looked at him in surprise. “What? Kids are fun. Especially babies they’re hilarious.”

“There’s going to be a list of rules the length of this building before you’re allowed anywhere near our kid, Barton,” Bucky said. Steve looked at Bucky as though the other man had struck him and Bucky realized something. Steve wasn't happy. He was starting to look more and more like he was going to throw up. It made Bucky’s stomach clench. “Can you two give us a few minutes alone?”

Neither Tony nor Clint looked as though they wanted to, but they got up and left the room regardless. Once they were alone Bucky turned to Steve. He still looked upset as he said to Bucky, “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re pregnant?”

“I couldn't figure out how to say it.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Are you mad?”

“I… I don’t know how to feel, Bucky.” Steve replied. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Are you at least happy?” That was what Bucky was dying to know.

Steve looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. “Of course I’m happy, Buck! I love you and you’re having a baby. I’m more thinking about how we’re going to deal with the others.”

“Tony took the ‘this is our baby’ thing well. I’m pretty sure that Sam and Thor will too.”

“Tony doesn't want to be a father, we don’t know what Thor and Sam want.”

Bucky sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. “Steve, it’s going to be fine.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him. “I hope so.”

“Worry wart.”

“Jack ass.”

 

* * *

 

It turned out to be easier than either of them thought. Sam was not only cool with it, he was happy for Steve and Bucky. When the subject of paternity came up, Sam smirked and said, “I think we’re gonna know pretty damned fast if it’s mine, Rogers.”

Bucky laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes. “Okay not the point… Are you going to pursue your rights?”

“My parental rights?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow before looking at Bucky. “Did he do this to Tony too?”

“Tony signed them over the minute we told him I was pregnant, we didn’t even ask,” Bucky replied. “He did ask that we name the kid after him though.”

“Please tell me you didn’t agree.”

Bucky shrugged. “Hey if I agree to name the baby after all the potential fathers the kid is gonna have one long ass name.”

Sam laughed, and Steve gave him a look. “Please, Sam.”

But Sam was looking at Bucky again. “What do you want?”

Bucky was looking between the two and he said, “To be honest? I don’t wanna make you sign over anything. It’s gonna be Steve’s and mine regardless but I don’t wanna take your rights away.”

 “I thought—“said Steve but Bucky held up his hand.

“It’ll be fine Steve, we don’t need to make anyone sign anything. I think Tony was being dramatic anyway.”

Sam looked pretty concerned and asked, “Steve you okay?”

“I’m… Yeah. I just need a minute.” And Steve left the room.

Bucky’s heart jumped a little and he looked at Sam questioningly. Sam just shook his head and threw an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “He’ll be all right. I think he’s having a little trouble adjusting.”

“This is going to be a mess.”

“Yeah.” Sam suddenly grabbed Bucky around the neck and started giving him noogies.

The former assassin laughed, batting at Sam. “Hey get off!”

“Noogies for the preggo!” He yelled back. It instantly lightened the mood.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wanted to ask Steve about what had happened, but seeing the look on Steve’s face when he returned… He thought better of it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Steve’s alpha instincts were giving him trouble after all. Bucky didn’t want to make it worse by pressing the point. It was why he’d decided to tell Thor that he was pregnant on his own.

He didn’t know what travelling to Asgard would do to the baby. So instead he sent word to Thor by standing on the roof of the tower and shouting for almost an hour. He knew about Heimdall and if he really was all seeing, Bucky hoped that he’d get a message to Thor that they needed to talk. Hell for all he knew, Thor knew already heard the good news.

It didn’t take as long as he thought. Thor showed up near sundown. At first his face was grave, but then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky. “This is a most joyous occasion, and I wish you and the Captain well.”

“Thanks big guy,” said Bucky. “Please don’t go weird on me, okay?”

“Heimdall has informed me of the Captain’s behavior, I believe he is merely concerned.” He smiled at Bucky and tucked his hair behind his ears. “When I tell him what my father has decreed, he shall be even more so. I regret the turmoil it will bring you.”

‘Wait, what?” Bucky frowned. “The hell did your daddy say about my kid?”

Thor laughed. “Nothing harmful. But it is a long story and I believe we should all be gathered for this. It will also affect the rest of the Avengers.”

“Great,” Bucky groaned.


	2. Complications Arise

It didn’t take long to gather, and it wasn't helpful that everyone was giving Bucky worried or sympathetic looks. Steve was holding his hand as Thor began to speak.

“I have informed my father of what has taken place. He has decreed if the child is of Asgard, it will be in the line of succession.” Thor told them.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What, no fuss over it being a half breed Midgardian?”

“He is not well pleased James, but he would not exclude a possible heir. They will be a prince or princess of Asgard. You have chosen to remain ignorant of the child’s heritage. And he has ordered…” Thor stopped, struggling with whatever he needed to say.

“Bucky isn't going to Asgard,” Steve growled, getting to his feet.

“No, it is not that. What he has ordered I know you will not approve. But I cannot go against my father’s wishes.”  
  
“What’s he want?” Tony asked.

“For an Asgardian midwife to care for James during the pregnancy. Asgardians and Midgardians have bred before, and the pregnancy can be trying for mortals. Even dangerous. So as not to risk the child or James’ life…”

“He wants some witch doctor from on high to make sure everything’s running smoothly.” Clint concluded. “Yeah, we got it. So who’d he pick?”

“Under normal circumstances, he would have asked my mother.” Thor swallowed hard, it was still hard for him to talk about Frigga. “As she is no longer with us, he has asked another.”

“Who is it?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My brother.”

Clint dropped his coffee cup. Tony jumped like someone had shocked him. Steve yelled, Natasha tensed, and Sam and Bucky looked at each other in confusion.

“Isn’t he supposed to be dead?” Tony asked.

“He is not coming within a million miles of Bucky or the baby! I don’t care what Odin says!” Steve shouted.

“Then he will command that James be taken to Asgard,” Thor replied. “Loki will harm no one, Captain, I assure you. He has changed. It is a long tale but the All Father would not ask him to perform this task were he not convinced Loki means no harm.”

“Uh, can I say how not okay I am with this?” Clint asked.  
  
“Yeah much as I hate to agree with the boy wonder I’m not so sure it’s a great idea to have Loki around,” Tony added. “And I’m not saying that just because he threw me out a window.”

“Loki’s got a lot to answer for before he’s allowed anywhere near Earth, let alone James,” Natasha concluded.

“How likely is Odin to kidnap Bucky?” Bruce asked. Everyone looked at him and Bruce shrugged. “Thor did say Odin would order him to Asgard.”

“My father is rarely refused, and when he is the consequences can be dire,” Thor admitted.

“Let’s meet him.”

If the Avengers had were surprised by the news about Loki, Bucky had put them into shock. But not long.

“Bucky no!”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Are you crazy?!”

There was a cacophony of yells, and Bucky lost his temper. He got to his feet and turned to the others, shouting, “Everyone shut up! Listen to me for a second!” The room went quiet, though Steve was seething. “Look I’d like to avoid an intergalactic incident if I can. I’m not agreeing to anything yet but I will at least meet Loki and decide for myself from there.”

“You know if you’d just take a paternity test—“But Steve was cut off.

“It would fix everything?” Bucky hissed, his voice rising in anger. “What if it is Thor’s? You wouldn't have a damned leg to stand on and we might end up losing the kid!”

“Bucky!”

“My father would not steal your child, James,” Thor told him. “Pray calm yourself.”

It was quiet again with the other Avengers avoiding eye contact with Steve and Bucky while the two glared at each other.

“I’m going to make a phone call. No way in hell is he getting hear you without some back up.” And Steve stormed out of the room.

Bucky threw his hands in the air and left as well. “Fine! Have it your way!”

“Oh this is gonna be fun,” Tony groaned. “JARVIS start getting some rooms ready, we’re gonna have guests.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

 

After a quick talk, they decided that they’d give the pair time to cool down then speak with them one at a time. Tony decided he’d better be the one to speak with Steve. He debated on whether to wear the suit, but in the end decided against it. It might give Steve an excuse to punch him.

He found Steve beating the living hell out of a punching bag. Tony had made it especially to hold up against the super soldier. He approached from the side, not wanting to startle Steve. “So that was awkward.”

Steve threw another punch. “He shouldn't be meeting him,” Steve growled.

“I don’t want Loki around him any more than you do. But he has a point.”

Steve glared at him. “So you think letting a mass murdering sorcerer around my pregnant omega is a good idea?”

“If it keeps old One Eye and his troops from invading Earth? You bet. I called Rhodey, he’s bringing his armor to this meeting. I’m pretty sure everyone else is making arrangements too. I know Natasha and Bruce have some connections in the spooky magic shit community that they’re calling in. Hopefully they can keep Loki from putting the whammy on Bucky or the baby. No one likes this, but we’ll protect him, I promise.”

Steve punched the bag again several times, then sighed and turned away from it. “I know it’s mine. I wish he’d just take the damned test to prove it.”

“Cap, it’s your kid regardless, we've all got the message okay? Why are you pushing this so hard?”

“I don’t know!” Steve yelled. “Bucky is mine and so is the baby! But everyone is sticking their noses in our business and he’s not listening to me!”

Tony dragged his hands down his own face. “You don’t want anyone in your territory.”

That made Steve pause. He thought about it, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alpha hormones. Relax, everything will work out. And no one is taking them away from you.” Tony crossed his arms. “Who’d you call anyway?”

Steve smirked. “Someone who’s going to give Loki a good scare.”

* * *

 

At the same time, Bucky was at the firing range. Bruce waited until he emptied the clip on his gun before getting his attention. Bucky had calmed down by this time and he asked, “Did Steve send you?”

“No. Tony’s talking to him now. But you two should talk later.”

“I know.” Bucky sighed. “I wish he’d drop it.”

“He’s pretty tenacious. Did you tell him why you didn’t want to know?”

“Several times. Steve’s just being an ass.”

“I think he’s afraid of losing you,” Bruce told him.

Bucky looked over at him, disbelief on his face. “I don’t get that. He’s not gonna. I remember everything now including a bunch of shit I’d rather forget. And after everything we've been through together I don’t… I can’t live without him.”

“I’m sure he knows that deep down. As I’m sure you know that you sleeping with three other alphas is hell on him.”

“I know but I wish he’d get over it already. It’s not like I’m gonna run off with one of them.”

“Have you told him that?”

“Directly? No. I kind of figured agreeing to marry him was a big enough hint.”

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re getting married? When did he ask?”

“Not long after you guys gave me this,” he held up his metal arm. He was packing his guns away for the day and not looking at Bruce.

“Have you set a date?”

“No. He wants to wait. I mean, we’re bonded! But he wants to wait.”

“So he’s unsure of the bond?”

Bucky shrugged and Bruce’s question, face blank. “I haven’t brought it up again.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You two really need to talk.”

“I know it.” Bucky left the range, and Bruce followed him. “Pretty sure all this stress isn't good for the kid."

“Not usually.” He smiled at Bucky. “It’ll be all right. I think all you both need is to work on your communication skills.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, that had to wait.

It was decided, and while everyone was in agreement, no one was happy about it. Loki would arrive by the end of the week to meet with Bucky, and assess the situation. In the meantime, others were arriving. No one wanted this meeting in the first place, but that didn’t mean they were going to leave Bucky unprotected. They might have gone a few steps too far, as a lot of guests were arriving.

Tony had called Rhodey right away, and he was there in two days with special leave from the Air Force. He and Tony hugged, and upon meeting Bucky he smiled. “Heard you’re giving our man a heart attack on a daily basis.”

“I wouldn't say daily,” Bucky replied, smirking.

“I’m still pretty sure it’s not mine,” Tony interjected.

Rhodey laughed. “It’d serve you right if it was.” He and Bucky agreed to talk later.

Next to arrive was a friend of Bruce’s. He smiled at the pair and introduced himself as Dr. Stephen Strange. That made Bucky raise an eyebrow and Steve cross his arms.

“Congratulations on the child, they will be magnificent,” Dr. Strange said, shaking Bucky’s hand.

“Uh… Thanks. Who are you again?”

“I am a master of the mystical and well versed in magic. I will know if Loki is up to his old tricks.”

“Oh. Uh, great.”

Steve didn’t look happy to see him either, but he had to admit another sorcerer would be helpful. Especially with Loki around.

The day of the meeting, Bucky woke up alone. He was a little annoyed at that, and he rolled out of bed, pushing his hair out of his face. It was even longer now than it had been with HYDRA, and he decided he was going to get it cut as soon as the meet and greet with Loki was over. He could hear boisterous laughter as he walked into the common room, and even some shouting.

Thor had arrived early and was flanked by his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They were having breakfast with the other Avengers, and Bucky was tempted to turn right around and go back to bed. It wasn't that he didn’t like them, they were good people. But they had a tendency to remind him of the Howling Commandos, and he was missing them more and more. Especially now that he was pregnant. Just picturing the reactions of Dum Dum, Jim, Gabe, Dernier and Monty made him chuckle.

He walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by a few shouts and a clap on the back from Volstagg.

“Congratulations! You will be a fine mother, I am sure!”  
  
“Thanks,” Bucky replied. He went over to the fridge and started making his own breakfast, which made Tony audibly gag. It was a baloney and honey sandwich with Cheerios on the side.

“That’s disgusting, Barnes.”

“The kid likes it, not gonna argue.” He still had his back turned to the room as he finished making the sandwich when the room fell silent. Bucky’s eyes widened a bit and he thought perhaps that Loki had arrived early. But when he turned around, there was a group of people standing there that he didn’t recognize.

An unassuming man in a suit, an Asian woman, a tall black man, two pale science geek types and a pretty girl with dark eyes and hair.

Steve smiled a bit at the man in the suit and said, “Agent Coulson, I wasn't sure you would make it.”

Coulson returned Steve’s smile. “I wouldn't miss this for the world, Captain Rogers.”


	3. The Meeting

No one moved for a minute. Then Clint went to him and said, “I ought to punch your lights out, Coulson.”

“It’s good to see you too, Barton,” Coulson replied.

That seemed to be the signal for people to mingle. More of the Avengers and their friends were walking up to Coulson’s team and offering them greetings. Bucky held back, but he noticed the Asian woman with Coulson was giving him a weird look. As Coulson was currently enveloped by the Avengers, Bucky edged around them and walked over to her, his chin jutting out. “You got a problem?”

“Saw the footage of what you did at the Triskelion,” she told him, her tone even.

Bucky wanted to wince. That was one of his least favorite memories, when he’d murdered so many of those SHIELD agents and almost killed Steve. He managed to keep his expression neutral. “I killed a lot of people, end of story.”

“Yes you did. I knew some of them.” She raised an eyebrow. “Except it wasn't you.”

He frowned. “You were testing me.”

“I was. Melinda May,” she shook his hand, and didn’t even try to avoid his metal hand. ”After you deliver, we should spar some time.” With that, she walked away. Bucky was a little confused, but took a bite of his sandwich. The rest of Coulson’s team was staring at him too but they didn’t seem inclined to wait for him to finish his food.

“You’re Bucky Barnes?” The girl asked.

The tall man smiled and offered his hand. “Antoine Triplett. Everyone calls me Trip.” Bucky shook it and Trip added, “This is Skye, and FitzSimmons.”

Skye smiled and said hello. Simmons gave a nervous sort of wave, and Fitz dropped the briefcase he was carrying, he was in so much of a hurry to do some sort of greeting.

“Hi, nice to meet you all,” Bucky said to them. The briefcase had split open, and seeing the equipment that had come rolling out he asked, “I’m guessing that’s for me?”

“Uh, Director Coulson thought we should conduct our own exam.” Fitz explained.

“I’m not surprised. He’s not the only one either,” replied Bucky as he finished his sandwich. “He kinda strikes me as the thorough type.”

“I am.” Coulson had appeared behind him. “Sgt. Barnes, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“Hey, call me Bucky okay?” He smiled now. He felt much more relaxed around Coulson than most of the people in the room. “Steve told me a lot about you. I’m glad you’re here, he might relax for once.”

Coulson was about to speak, but was cut off by a flash of light. Thor looked at his friends and they went to the roof. Loki had arrived.

* * *

 

They had about 20 people gathered for this meeting, and rather than making Bucky feel protected, it was freaking him out. He was accustomed to having the Avengers around, but now it was the Avengers, their friends, and their associates. It was making Bucky tense, which only got worse when Loki came into the room.

The other Asgardians were escorting Loki in. Their group included Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and several guards. It was a toss-up on whether it was for Loki’s protection or theirs. Loki himself didn’t seem to be happy to be there, and kept darting glance at the exits. The room was pretty quiet, but that didn’t mean it was calm.

Bucky was about to say something when Steve stepped forward, blocking him from view. Bucky glared at him, annoyed, but Steve ignored him. “Loki. Before we get started, there’s going to be some ground rules.”

“I eagerly await your command, Captain,” Loki replied, and Bucky snorted at the sarcasm. Steve frowned at Bucky but turned back to Loki.

“Don’t touch him, and no magic. If there’s even a hint of it we’ll shut you down and send you back to Asgard. If you hurt him or anyone else, same results.” Steve told him. Bucky could hear a few people muttering their agreement. The tension was growing again, and it was putting Bucky on edge. He had balled his hands into fists and was about to say something, when he felt a soft hand over his.

Bucky looked to his right to see Pepper Potts standing there. She smiled at him before saying, “Steve, I think you should clear some people out of here. It’s too crowded.”

Steve was a little surprised by the interruption. He looked ready to argue, but stopped when Pepper gave him a glare and nodded her head in Bucky’s direction. “You okay with that?”

“Yes!” Bucky replied. It was an effort not to shout.

Pepper took charge then and told everyone but Tony, Sam, Coulson and Dr. Strange to leave. Thor in turn told the Warriors Three and the guards to leave but insisted that Lady Sif remain. Pepper ushered everyone out, saying, “Go on, you’re stressing him out. Go talk or watch a movie or something. Bruce please keep FitzSimmons out of the labs until Tony gets down there or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Once the room was clear, everyone sat down. Pepper had joined them and for a minute, Bucky thought for sure that someone would protest. But Pepper was an alpha, and a pretty formidable one at that. She settled herself down and smiled at them. “There. Now like Steve said you’re not to use magic or to touch James Buchanan Barnes. To cover any loop holes you’re not to do anything to bring harm to him, the baby, anyone in this room or our friends and associates. Any threats will be viewed as harmful and will incur the same results. Are we clear?”

Loki was studying Pepper, and he nodded. “I understand, and accept your terms.”

“I like her,” Bucky whispered to Steve. “She kind of reminds me of Peggy.” That made Steve smile.

Bucky sat down across from Loki, and no one seemed to know where to start. Finally Steve asked, “You wanna tell us why Odin had a change of heart about you?”

Loki had been staring at Coulson, but glanced back at Steve. “My brother has no doubt informed you of his adventure in the Dark World, and of my passing. What he was unaware of was the All Father’s intervention.  
“He sent one of the palace guards to Svartalfheim to bring us back to Asgard. Instead he found me, and to all appearances, I was dead, when in fact I was in a state of suspended animation. The guard had known me well, and he brought me back to Asgard. Odin demanded to see me, and used his magic to bring me back.

“Heimdall had seen all that I had done, and this convinced Odin that I should be given a second chance. While I healed, Thor returned to Asgard and made his intention known. Odin accepted, and came to me. I would need to complete two more tasks to prove I had changed, and I would be welcome back to court and to the line of succession.”

“What were the tasks?” Coulson asked. Loki was looking at him in a strange way, and Bucky realized what it was. Coulson was making Loki nervous.

“The first was the sacrifice which I had already performed. The second was an act of compassion for another. The third is an act of contrition for my crimes against the realms. I am on the second task now, or the All Father would like to think so. I have told Odin that if I am not wanted I will not remain.”

“You want to use Bucky to suck up to your old man?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. At that, Steve was seething. Bucky took Steve’s hand and squeezed it, hoping the other man would calm down.

“I would not “suck up” to him at a pregnant omega’s expense. Even my deviousness has some limits,” Loki replied. “I am an expert in cross species pregnancies, and if that is truly what has happened here I would offer my services to Sgt. Barnes.”

“An expert?” Sam sounded doubtful.

At this, Loki smirked. “I have children of my own. I believe some are mentioned in your Midgardian legends.”

“The horse thing is true? Ugh!” Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Damn it now I just lost another bet to Barton.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t gamble with a guy who used to be in the circus,” Bucky pointed out. He tried to hide his smirk but failed miserably.

“If we could get back on topic,” Pepper interrupted.

Steve gave her a grateful nod then asked, “Why should we trust you?”

Loki was ready to answer, but Thor interrupted. “I know my brother has wronged each of you. But he does wish to make amends. And he would be the best person to assist James.”

“I don’t like this,” Steve interjected. Bucky had to repress a groan. “Let’s say for argument’s sake the baby is Thor’s. Wouldn't that put it before Loki in line for the throne?”

“If he were to harm the child at any time he would no longer be a successor. Asgard does not reward those who wish to gain a crown by murder,” Thor explained.

“Doesn't mean he won’t try anything.”

Loki’s face darkened at that. “I would not harm a child.”

It looked as though Loki and Steve were about to start arguing, and that was when Pepper stepped up once again. “How many children do you have?”

“Many,” Loki responded, somewhat surprised by the question. “Though only six still live.”

“Where are they now?” Bucky questioned.

“Fenrir is in Asgard, confined. Sleipnir is there as well, and serves as Odin’s steed. Jorgumandr resides in the seas of Midgard, and Hel reigns over her own realm. I’m unaware of where Eisa and Einmyria reside but I am certain they are still living.”

“Wait hold up,” said Sam. “I’ve read Norse mythology. Didn't you have two boys? I—“

Thor cut him off. “We cannot speak of it.” Indeed, Loki’s face had begun to turn red with anger and it looked as though he were holding his breath.

Dr. Strange stood and leaned over the table, his hand hovering over Loki’s face. A golden energy sparked between them and Dr. Strange commented, “This is a secret bound by a powerful spell. I believe a change of subject is in order.”

That sent up a red flag for Steve. “I want to know.”

Loki couldn't speak, but turned to look at Thor. He jerked his head in Steve’s direction. “It is a sad tale, Captain. All you need know is Loki was not at fault. I have read the Midgardian take and should you do the same, know that it is false.”

Steve looked ready to press the subject, but Bucky spoke before he could. “Do you have any training as a midwife?”

Loki drew in a deep breath, then exhaled. “Yes. Our mother was the goddess of the home for a reason, after all. She taught me everything she knew. Not just spells, but simple things...” He drifted for a moment, then brought himself back. “Once I presented, she felt it even more necessary that I learn to care for those in a family way.”

“You’re an omega?” Pepper and Tony asked at the same time. They both sounded surprised.  
“In this form, I am. Yet I am of Jotun descent and in that I am an alpha.”

“Bruce is like that. Maybe you and the Other Guy could compare notes. Assuming he doesn't still want to jump up and down on you,” Tony said which earned him glares from everyone seated at the table. “What?”

Pepper sighed and shook her head before turning back to Loki. “Besides your own, how many pregnancies have you helped with?”

“Many over a few thousand years,” Loki said. “I assure you, I know what I’m doing in that regard.”

Bucky nodded. “You any good?”

Loki grinned in return. “The best.”

Thor clapped Loki’s shoulder. “You would find none better in the Nine Realms.”

Pepper turned her attention to Lady Sif. “What do you think?”

“Loathe as I am to compliment Loki,” she drawled, “Thor speaks true. He is highly skilled and for such a complicated pregnancy would do well. The only other who would suit is Eir and she would not do this were she asked."  
“How come?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“She would not leave Asgard. And like many finds such couplings to be disturbing,” Sif explained.

“And say this kid isn’t Thor’s,” Tony said to Loki. “You go back to Asgard?”

“I would remain if requested, but if it were the sergeant’s wish, I would leave.”

Bucky looked at the others. Sam seemed interested. Tony looked bored. Dr. Strange was watching him like a hawk. Pepper was doing the same. Steve was barely containing himself. He still saw Loki as a threat, which Bucky couldn't blame him for. Coulson had his poker face on, which was a pleasant and even a bit reassuring smile.

“Okay.” Bucky said, and everyone stared at him.

“Okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, okay. I’m all right with him acting as midwife for now but to keep everyone from flipping out I’d like Dr. Strange to oversee.”

“I would be honored,” Dr. Strange said, his tone pleasant.

“No, I’m not convinced.” Steve shouted, getting to his feet.

Tony shook his head. “Yeah, I’m not so sure about this either.” Sam nodded his agreement.

“The decision lies with Sgt. Barnes. As he has agreed, I will follow his will. There is an oath that must be sworn.” Loki explained. “It requires magic. As Dr. Strange is in attendance I would ask him to perform the spell.”

“Is this the Unbreakable Vow?” Tony asked. “Because I don’t remember working out so great in Harry Potter.” That made Sam and Bucky laugh, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“It is an oath of fealty. Should Sgt. Barnes or the child come to harm through my actions or lack thereof, my life would be forfeit.”

“So it is the Unbreakable Vow! Score one for J.K. Rowling.”

But Thor didn’t look happy hearing this. “Brother that is unwise.”

“If you add in not harming anyone I’ll agree to it.” Steve said.

“Then you would leave him defenseless?” Thor shot back.

“I’m sure Loki doesn't need to hurt anyone to defend himself,” Coulson said.

Pepper nodded. “I’m sure you’re right, but just in case we should amend the agreement. I’m sure Clint’s only too eager for revenge and he’s not the only one. I’d say self-defense is find but no murder no matter what.”

Loki had recoiled a little from Coulson, but he nodded. “That is reasonable. Then I will swear to harm none unless defending myself or others. And that I will not harm Barnes or the child, regardless of whether or not I am defending myself, nor will I kill. Will this oath suffice?”

Tony shrugged. “Works for me.”

“Same here,” Sam chimed in.

Coulson smiled. “It’s agreeable.”

Steve sighed. “All right. Fine.”

Loki stood. “If you would be so kind, doctor. Mustn't leave a window of opportunity, after all.”

Dr. Strange smirked. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been abandoned.


End file.
